


Will We Never Meet Again?

by Suggu



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Author was sleep deprived while writing this, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, How's the name Abhirag?, Light Angst, M/M, Pardon the author for such a shitty work, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggu/pseuds/Suggu
Summary: Meet Chirag Dubey, the owner of the best printing press in town and Abhishek Tripathi, a regular guy next door, who's a government employee.Ever imagined what could happen when heavens conspire and the two fall in love? Read on to find out!
Relationships: Chirag Dubey/Abhishek Tripathi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	Will We Never Meet Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Phew! Let's do this!🤞
> 
> This fic, it's a one shot. Ever since the trend of RANJEET Supremacy emerged in our fandom, I too had this (wild) imagination in mind of shipping Chirag Dubey from Bareilly ki Barfi and Abhishek Tripathi from Panchayat together. Didn't really think ahead of it, until last night when Anamika Di and I were talking about a certain comment on a certain post, that I suddenly had this idea of writing a fic down on these two. And boom! This weird piece of work was created!
> 
> It's just an experiment that I did! I swear, just an experiment! And also, if you people don't like it, tell me, I'll delete it right away. But read it once. And let me know if my tension was worth it or not!
> 
> Anamika Di knows how worried I am since yesterday! Loads of love for you didi!
> 
> Fingers crossed!🤞 Read on!

"Prateek....woh...."

"Haan haan, pata hain. Ja raha hoon. Allen Solly ke store mein rahunga, ho jaye toh bula lena."

"Nahin...matlab utna kuch der nahin lagega...."

"Oh, mujhe mat sikha. Chirag aaya hain aur der nahin lagega? Ab mujhse kya chhupana yaar! Take your time. Chal!"

The conversations were happening between Prateek and Abhishek. They were together at a mall in Mumbai, though their purposes were different. Prateek was here for some shopping, and Abhishek? Well, he was here to meet the love of his life....for the last time....in a long while. For they didn't know when they would exactly meet again.

Abhishek was a really choosey man. He needed perfection in everything he did. So when his boss sent him to print out invites for the upcoming Annual General Meeting, he couldn't help but choose the best printing press in town for minimal to no errors in the cards. 

Error!

Yes. It was indeed an error!

But we don't regret all errors that come our way, do we?

Same was with Abhishek.

For when he approached the first man he came across in the shop and he turned around to face him, Abhishek felt a shot of electricity run through his body at the very sight of this man.

He was tall, taller than him at least, with deep dark eyes. He wore a t-shirt and a jacket above it which were just looking dazzling with a pair of deep blue jeans below. He had unruly hair, which proved he had been really busy for sometime. 

The other man too was staring back at him with the same awestruck expression in his face. His pupils had dilated and Abhishek could see himself in his eyes.

Heavens know for how long they would stand there gazing at each other, when suddenly a younger guy, who was seated at a computer called out to him.

This broke the somewhat electrical tension that got created between the two of them. 

Abhishek just shook his head to get back to reality. Did he just feel a bit dizzy?

The beautiful man angrily went up to the guy.

"Kya hain?"

He asked angrily.

Gosshhh! Such a hot voice he had! Abhishek felt he could die for it.

"Bhaiya ji, woh dekh lijiye ekbar, sab sahi hain ke nahin."

The guy said, scared at the man's anger.

"Wets nahin bey weds! Theek kar saare!"

He then came back to attend Abhishek who was having a tough time standing there.

"Haanji, kahiye? How can I help you?"

Abhishek blinked his eyes too many times. He wanted to make sure if this man, this absolute beauty of a man was actually talking to him or not.

"Sir, aap theek ho? Please baitth jaiye yahan! Chhotu, Sir ke ek glass paani la!"

Abhishek sat on a chair which the man pulled out from the reception desk and pushed it back when he sat down.

Wow!

Was it a dream?

"Sir, are you fine?"

"Haan? Haan haan!"

He replied as the man sat at a chair beside him.

"Woh, kuch invitation cards chhapwane the. I needed to see the owner. Kaha hain woh?"

"Ch.. Chirag Dubey! Aapke saamne hain Sir!"

Okay! So, the best printing press in town had a really hot owner and Abhishek didn't even know that. Slow claps!

"Oh! Main Abhishek Tripathi. Nice to meet you Chirag!"

And that was the first meeting. And also the start to a sweet love story in the heart of a busy city like Mumbai.

Chirag and Abhishek were friends at first. Hence, that 'Sir' tag that Chirag added initially, faded away gradually. Amidst being really close friends, unknowingly, something started to brew in between them. Friends slowly turned into really good friends untill one day, Chirag called his only 'best friend' Abhishek home for dinner.

Too excited for the fact that he was going to meet Chirag at his home, got Abhishek confused what to wear. It's not that he was going to his house for the first time. But today, his excitement was at peak! He had to look great. It was a dinner with Chirag after all! 

Chirag on the other hand was busy decorating his dining table with beautiful candles. He had bought the most special candles available in the market for his 'special friend'. Yes! That was the surprise! It would be a candle light dinner for his Abhi and him!

His?

Did he just think 'his Abhi'?

Why not? What's the harm in it? There's nothing wrong in loving someone. 

"Par Abhi? Zaroori nahin hain ki woh bhi tujhse pyaar kare Chirag!"

Chirag spoke to himself while standing infront of the mirror.

"E babua! Koshish karne mein kya harz hain?"

He enacted as if his other, carefree side responded.

"Pyaar ke chakkar mein dosti turwayega apna!"

And as he was about to answer again, the doorbell rang.

Both the hearts on the two sides of the door skipped a beat. 

Chirag took a stride and crossed his small living room to stand infront of the door.

He opened the door to complete awe when he saw a handsomely dressed Abhishek standing at the door, with a bouquet of flowers in hand. He wore a white t-shirt paired with black trousers and had a neatly combed hair. He looked really hot in it, especially for he blushed and his lips looked extraordinarily glossy.

Meanwhile, Abhishek was having a tough time controlling his immense desires of just holding Chirag's face, and planting a kiss on his lips. And while he thought this, he tried to control his blush. For all these had a cause. A really strong cause!

Chirag was standing there infront of him wearing just a pair of black jeans, with his upper part bare!

Abhishek was at a loss of words. Chirag looked smoldering hot in such a bare body! He wished Chirag never wore a shirt again infront of him.

Maybe the awkward silence that prevailed, or it was Abhishek's thoughts that had just got expressed through his red face, that Chirag realised what was wrong.

"Oh! Sorry! Woh taiyyar hona tha, tabhi tu aaya! Andar aao! I'll be back in two minutes!"

Abhishek went inside and sat on the sofa in his living room while Chirag went inside to wear a t-shirt.

Now Abhishek thought it would actually feel so awkward if Chirag knew that he was mad about him. He wished to peep inside and see what Chirag was doing when he had an inner controversy pop up within him.

"Abhishek Tripathi! Kyun aisa soch rahe ho? Itna achha dost hain tumhara, why ruin friendship over love? Bass aise hi rehne do aur apne jazbaaton par kaboo rakho!" 

Chirag came back and sat beside him. They spoke about several topics like movies, books, politics and music while enjoying some snacks.

"Chirag, tu LGBTQIA community ke baare mein kya sochta hain?"

Abhishek asked suddenly out of nowhere.

"Sochna kya hain? Mera community hain and I love it!"

Chirag replied immediately without a second thought.

Both realised what just happened.

There was a sharp intake of breath by Abhishek and a moment of silence before Chirag spoke again.

"And what about you?"

Abhishek, the kind of shy guy he was, didn't know how to react to this. His one side wished to confess that he too was a member of the pride community and was deeply in love with him, while his other side just feared their friendship to break over this confession.

"Woh....like....achha hi...."

"Mere saamne kya sharmana? It's fine! Nidarr hoke bolo! I won't judge you for anything!"

"Woh....pride community mera bhi community hain. And I love it too!"

Chirag had a wide smile flash across his face before it vanished and seriousness took its place.

The microwave pinged reminding that the food was hot and so was the environment around them.

Chirag brought a smile to his shocked face.

"Aaja, raat ho chuki hain. Khana kha lete hain!"

While Abhishek had gone to the washroom to wash his hands, he came back to find the entire house dark. The lights were switched off and only a small amount of light was coming from the kitchen.

"Chirag? Tu kahan hain?"

Abhishek called out as he walked towards the light source. 

And he was delighted to see the dining table decorated with beautiful candles.

"It's a candle light dinner tonight!"

Chirag spoke from the dark.

"Achha? Itna kuch kiya aur mujhe bataya tak nahin?"

"Abhi, surprises batake nahin aate!"

They had a laugh at that and sat at the table to have the dinner.

Little did they know what they were eating cause both were gazing at each others face, that looked beautiful in the candle light.

Dinner was somehow completed and Chirag started washing the plates. Abhishek sat on the slab beside him.

Abhishek felt Chirag looked so blissful when he was busy with something. The first day at his work when he met him, he looked incredibly beautiful and then during several such small and big moments that they had and now, when he was busy washing the dishes. But he looked even better when he was busy gazing at him.

And just as this thought crossed Abhishek's mind, he did something that neither of them had expected to happen so soon!

He was gazing at a busy Chirag when suddenly he lifted his hands, turned Chirag's face towards him and pressed his lips on his juicy ones.

Chirag was shocked at first, but took only a few moment's time to react. He wiped his hands on his own t-shirt and held Abhishek closer to his body by his waist. As Chirag's arms slowly wrapped around his waist, Abhishek moaned against his lips and that just left Chirag yearning for more. It's been so many months since he wanted this badly and now that it's truly happening, he couldn't even dare to stop it here. 

Abhishek on the other hand, was heady with desires. He didn't know that something called the world existed. All he knew that he needed time to stop here at this exact moment and that, this perfect, blissful, first kiss may remain immortal forever.

The clock struck midnight, notifying the two that they needed to breath. 

Chirag missed the warmth of those cute little lips on his already, as soon as Abhishek pulled away.

It was all they needed for so long. A kiss!

Abhishek immediately put down his head after pulling away. He turned red and breathed heavily for the kiss, maybe existed for too long.

Chirag breathed for a while and then engulfed him in a warm embrace with his huge arms.

Abhishek melted into Chirag's arms. This warmth, this exact feeling of being safe enough, this exact feeling of being loved, this is called home! Chirag was his home! He didn't need to be an artificial person infront of him. He could be his original self! And that was so relieving! Chirag, indeed was a bright lamp in his life!

The hug ended but there was more in store for Abhishek.

For Chirag kneeled down infront of him.

"Abhishek Tripathi, will you be mine? I just love you beyond words. Jisdin pehli baar tum mere printing press mein aaye, mujhe laga agar chhap jaati humaari zindagi eksaath, toh kaisa hota! Kabhi kuch keh nahin saka tumhe. Kya kehta? Tumhare saamne har shabd pheeke par jaate hain. Tumhare saath itna waqt bitaya, toh pata chala ki tum insaan utne hi sundar ho jitna hum soche the. 

Tumhare saath, meri zindagi poori hain,  
Tumhare bina, yeh banda adhoori hain,  
Saason ke liye, tumhari aahat zaroori hain,  
Tumse pyaar karna, ab jaise majboori hain.

Will you be mine, forever?"

Abhishek had tears in his eyes at such a heart touching proposal. How could he say no to such a man, to such a moment, to such a proposal? He nodded his head to accept it as he was at a loss of words. He didn't know how to praise this beautiful man. 

Chirag stood up and wiped his own tears and then Abhishek's, before their lips caught each other again. 

During the kiss, Abhishek suddenly felt he was no longer sitting down on the kitchen slab and was now clinging to Chirag's rock solid body, even though their lips were connected. Even the location had changed from the kitchen to the bedroom.

"Your hot muscles tempt me!"

Abhishek said, pulling away from the kiss.

"And so does your cute little nose!"

Chirag replied panting for breath.

And they made love for the night. Love and a promise. Promise, that 'Abhirag' would never leave each other, no matter what! 

Back to the present day. To the mall in Mumbai.

Chirag was sad and angry on Abhishek. And Abhishek knew that the cause was a genuine one.

Abhishek's only friend Prateek had somehow managed to bring Chirag to the mall. It required a lot of energy and was a heated conversation at the gym, where Chirag was lifting weights. Prateek literally pleaded infront of him and only then did he agree to meet Abhishek.

Abhishek had been transferred from his job at Mumbai to a remote village called Phulera in Uttar Pradesh. He was now the secretary of the gram panchayat of Phulera.

"Which means...... Tujhe Phulera jana padega?"

Chirag asked in utter surprise when Abhishek told him this.

Abhishek silently nodded.

"Tu kahi nahin jaa raha, Abhi! Mera press hain, usi se chal jayega humara. Aur Mumbai mein aur bhi naukriyan hain. Zaroorat pare, toh yeh job chhod de. Lekin tu ja nahin raha kahi. Main jaane nahin de raha, bass ho gayi baat khatam!"

"Chirag, samajhne ki koshish kar. Baat chale jane ki nahin hain. Baat career ki hain, jo mera kharap hain. Koi dhang ka qualification nahin hain mere paas. Par tu chinta mat kar. Prateek se baat huyi hain meri, jitna jaldi ho sake main waapas aa jaunga. Koi exam vagera jo ho, jisse thoda badhega mera qualification, woh deke waapas Mumbai aa jaunga."

Chirag didn't reply. Abhishek waited for long before he stepped back and turned away.

"Toh chala jayega tu?"

Chirag asked.

"Jaana padega Chirag!"

Abhishek replied as he turned around.

"Fine! Main kaun hoon teri zindagi mein?" 

Chirag said all of a sudden, burning with anger.

"Main koi nahin hoon na. Mat kar meri parwa. Ja tu, jahan jaana hain ja. Career bana apna. Achha, tu ruk, main hi chala jaata hoon!"

Saying this, Chirag stormed out of the house.

Abhishek didn't speak a word. He knew he sounded rude, he sounded obsessed with his career. But at the same time he also knew that if once, just once his career turned good, he could provide himself and his Chirag a much better lifestyle. And thinking the positive sides of this transfer, he decided to go to Phulera the next day. But before that he needed to meet Chirag, for one last time, maybe?

"Chirag Domino's ke counter mein rahega he said. Tu ja baat kar le usse. Main tab tak zara shopping kar leta hoon."

Prateek left leaving Abhishek alone at the entrance of the food court.

He spotted Chirag and quietly went and sat opposite to him.

He was no longer angry. Abhishek knew this from one look at his face.

"Gym se aa rahe ho?"

Chirag nodded.

"Haan!"

"Abhi bhi gussa ho mujhpar?"

"Baat gusse ki nahin hain Abhi! Baat vaade ka hain. Humne kya vaada kiya tha ek doosre se? Ki kabhi ek doosre ka saath nahin chhodenge. Kya hua aj? Toot gaya vaada?"

"Yaad hain mujhe. Lekin yeh important hain. Soch samajh ke maine yeh decision liya hain."

"Toh main bhi soch samajh ke ek decision le raha hoon. Kal main bhi jaaunga tumhare saath."

"Nahin Chirag. Phulera ek aisa gaao hain jahan bijli tak theek se nahin aati hain, aur kya expect karoge tum?"

"Toh kya hua? Main bhi jaaunga!"

"Main tumhe kisi bhi buri halat mein nahin dekh sakta Chirag. Baat ko samjho babu."

Abhishek knew this 'babu' would surely work on Chirag.

It did work, but didn't make him happy.

"Kitne din?"

"A year!"

"A year??????"

"Haan. Par main koshish karunga usse pehle waapas aane ki...."

"Rehne de yaar!"

Abhishek could see Chirag's eye corners shining with tears as he said this. He blamed himself for hurting him this way, but he had to do this for their better future.

They sat their for an hour, with minimum exchange of words and maximum of gazing at each other– a gaze that was full of sorrow, a gaze of longing, a gaze that broke both the hearts.

"Kya Abhirag phir kabhi nahin milenge?"

Chirag asked as he dropped Abhishek at the railway station the next day on his bullet.

"Milenge, zaroor milenge! Bohot jald milenge."

Prateek was standing at a distance watching them. He noticed that it was time for the train to leave, so now, quite unwillingly he had to break the conversation.

"Toh, mere Swades ka Mohan Bhargav! Taiyyar? Train chhutne waala hain abhi."

Abhishek looked at him and nodded. He turned and walked towards the train. He stepped on it as the whistle blew, and turned back to look at Chirag who by now was totally in tears.

He smiled and waved towards him and let his tears fall freely too.

Chirag stood there watching the train leave with the love of his life, as if the train was taking a huge piece of his heart away from him and would not return it for a year. He just stood there, watching the train, and Abhishek waving from it untill they were no longer seen. 

They vanished into the tunnel of destiny......

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna kill me? I accept it! 
> 
> Waise aakhri icchaon ki list hain mere paas, main aapko de deti hoon, poori kar dena!


End file.
